This invention relates to the field of animal scent heating and more particular to heating deer scent.
It has been known for some time that animal scents, such as the urine of a doe, could be used in hunting to either mask human odor or to attract the animal.
It is also known that when the weather is cold, the scents (usually in a liquid form) do not carry well, because the liquid has cooled to the ambient air temperature. Therefore, hunters try to keep the scent warm. This serves two purposes: first, it prevents the scent from freezing, and second, the warm fluid volatilizes to a greater extent than cold fluid, and therefore carries further in the atmosphere.
Early heating methods used combustible materials and were unsatisfactory because the odor created from combustion would mingle with the animal scent and had an unnatural odor. This combustion problem is avoided by electrically heating the scent.
Another problem in the prior art is that previous devices required that the animal scent be transferred from one container to another. This could result in spillage and, in the case of skunk scent, results in contaminating the hunter as if he had been sprayed. Therefore, there is a need for a device which can electrically heat animal scent without the need of transferring scent from one container to another.
A further problem in the past has been that the amount of liquid volatizing has been fairly small due to the fact that the liquid air surface area is small when a bottle of scent is heated, resulting in a need to provide for a large liquid-to-air contact area while still providing electrical heating.